


Needy

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob isnt very subtle when it comes to showing just how needy he gets for the things he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

"So we’re looking for a four bedroom house, why?" Gareth inquired tapping his finger on his laptop, his eyes facing away from his screen but to his fiancé Rob.

"Well one room for us, one room for our studio and one room for if we maybe wanna have kids. You gotta think ahead Gaz." Rob chimed over to him from his own computer, looking up the same things as him, one large house with four bedrooms two and a half bathrooms and a big backyard, for y’know, a dog, or maybe a little McGrillen.

"You keep saying you want kids but how about we get hitched first and enjoy our honeymoon before we bring babies into this." Gareth grunted facing his screen again, scrolling more aggressively than before to show Rob how much the baby talk annoyed him.

"Fine, no baby talk for now, but were still getting a 4 bedroom." Rob retorted as a bargain for Gareth. "Alright but its gonna be a room full of something I want.” Gareth accepted the offer with a heavy sigh from Rob.

"Okay, but when babies happen-" Gareth interrupted him mid-way.

"Yeah, yeah when babies happen it’ll be their room." He finished in a mocking tone. Rob still smiled none the less, turning back to his computer to look at more houses. The couple chatted idly over a few hours, showing each other houses they liked til one of them found "the most absolutely perfect house ever" in their opinions. They scheduled days with the Realtor to visit the place and see which one they wanted before calling it quits for the evening and snuggling up in bed together. Rob laid on Gareth’s chest in his pjs as Gareth was just simply in his undies, as usual.

"So if I like the house you picked and you like the house I picked, we go home, do some decision making, and well have a house by the next day?" Rob asked, looking up at Gareth from his chest, holding his hand on the soft pale skin.

"Huh, yeah yeah, just go to bed Rob." Gareth groaned from his half awake state getting a defeated sigh from Rob. Gareth fell asleep first but Rob stayed up on his phone giddily looking at places and imagining lives together in the homes.   
———————————————

Over the next few days they waited eagerly to inspect the homes, first they went to Gareth’s first choice, Rob obviously was partial to his own so he didn’t let himself enjoy it at first, but when he saw the yard and the kitchen he nearly jumped on Gareth with delight.

“So you like it huh?” Gareth smirked down at his fiancé in a smug demeanor.

“Of course I do! This is fucking great!” Rob replied in excitement grabbing Gareth’s hand and dragging him outside to see the previously installed porch swing, Rob had always wanted one.

“Whaddaya say, Rob? Did I pick well?” Gareth let Rob flop on the porch swing while he spoke to him, it was clear Rob was in love with the place.

“We’re gonna buy it now. I love this place.” Rob said half to Gareth half to the real estate agent handling them. They worked out numbers and business for a while, Rob remained dead set on the place and as was Gareth so there was no trouble buying the house. The couple had payed their last bit of rent at their old place over a month ago so they were prepared to move in, which they did over the course of a week with the help of friends and family. They even had a housewarming party with plenty of alcohol and friends. Guests complimented the house and took the courtesy to vomit in the bathroom when they got shit faced. They never cleaned up right after a party so in their tipsy state they stumbled upstairs to the bedroom to flop into bed together.

“This is the good life Gaz. Engaged to be married in a week, a killer place, and plenty of room for another McGrillen.” Rob said sing songingly as he flopped hard onto their big plush bed kicking his pants off while Gareth stripped more civil like.

“Are you still stuck on having a baby??” Gareth groaned back to his half naked fiancé on the bed.

“Of course! I want a chubby little baby with my eyes and your hair, just with more of it.” Rob laughed sounding completely swilled off his feet only to have Gareth crawl over him with a knee between his thighs.

“I should nail that baby talk right out of you.” He growled into Rob’s neck as he kissed the pale skin, moving swiftly to his lips to bite and pull the redder flesh.

“Maybe you should, no busting the wall with the headboard though, new house remember.” Rob teased as Gareth kissed sloppily down his chest, tickling Robs pasty skin making him laugh.

“Don’t laugh it makes me soft.” Gareth grunted yanking down Rob’s snug dark grey undies.

“Fi~ine Mr. McGrillen, then you better get to business.” Rob hummed as Gareth wasted no moment to start stroking off the thinner man. Rob shut right up when Gareth started touching him, he was sloppy with his motions, being drunk and all but Rob’s dick couldn’t tell the difference.

“Don’t get too cozy with my hand on you, I got needs too.” Gareth sounded almost like he was talking within himself as he moved Rob over to the center of the bed, yanking down his own undies so Rob could get a good look at the dick he liked so much. Gareth, of course, wasnt drunk enough to forget the lube, reaching over to the end table to pull out some plain KY crap they picked up in the States a few months ago, but they got plenty of use out of it, Rob just didn’t like it because it didn’t taste good.

“No foreplay?” Rob whined, almost dissapointed while Gareth lubed up his fingers, plunging them deep into his fiancé. It wasn’t quite foreplay but at least Rob was getting something out of it, clinging to the sheets for dear life and panting like he ran a mile. Gareth’s arm got tired though so he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself tip first against his ass, pushing gently just to tease Rob.

“C’mon Gaz don’t tease me that’s not fair…” Rob whined, reaching up fruitlessly to grab Gareth’s shoulder in attempt to get on with it. Gareth decided to punish him for being so needy, forcing himself in hard rather than sweet and slow as he would usually, making Rob scream throw his head back and clamp the sheets all at once.

“You satisfied now you needy whore?” Gareth panted condescendingly as he thrust into his fiancé repeatedly, so hard he went against Rob’s rule of bashing the headboard against the wall, but Rob was too busy choking on his own breath to say anything. Gareth wasn’t as good at controlling himself like he did when he was sober but when he fucked Rob hard it wasn’t like the guy would notice, especially after having cum once already. Gareth could’ve sworn if he had fucked him harder Rob would bust a lung or something screaming. His fiancé was loud enough already in his opinion but he wanted to feel that voice against his lips so he did what he loved to do kissing him when he could barely hold his mouth shut, his little lip stud poking Rob’s bottom lip from time to time which reminded him to shut his mouth or it’d end up in an incident like a few months ago where he split his lip on that same stud. Gareth started to get wobbly as he got close so he held Rob’s shoulder tight while he thrust one last time hard into him cumming deep into his fiancé hearing him gasp and squirm underneath him. Gareth pulled out and rolled over breathing heavily and Rob caught his breath quickly after he began to get up to clean up.

“Hey, where you going?” Gareth asked glancing to his fiancé as he tried to lift himself out of bed.

“To clean up, why?” Rob questioned back looking down at Gareth before being grabbed by his wrist and brought back down into bed by him.

“I’ll clean you up.” Gareth said unarguably as he flipped Rob onto his stomach and propped his hips up, scooting behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing I’m not havin’ a second round tonight.” Rob sounded a little annoyed at first before he realized what Gareth was planning as his fiancé begun to eat him out. Rob was weak with that sort of thing, he loved it and, God, if he could sit on Gareth’s face every night he’d be a happy clam. Gareth knew what he was doing slipping his tongue in and around sure to get all of that cum he spilled deep into Rob, wishing his tongue was longer in his still drunken state so he could reach his g-spot forgetting he was just there to tease him a little. Once he deemed himself done he pulled away from Rob giving his bony ass a slap before flopping down next to him on the bed while Rob rolled over to cuddle his chest.

“Maybe I should talk about babies more to get you to do stuff like that again.” Gareth’s sleepy voiced fiancé breathed.

“Maybe, or you could wait til our honeymoon and get that every night for a week.” He replied petting Rob’s soft messy hair.

“And then babies.” Rob murmured with his eyes shut as he started to drift off on Gareth’s chest.

“Yeah, then babies.”


End file.
